Candid Conversations
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Olivia, Alex, and Amanda sit down for a candid conversation. There is no actual spanking in this story, just talk of spanking.


"Okay, baby, all done. Such a good girl."

Olivia threw down the paddle as if it had burned her, kicking it under the bed out of sight. She made everything about her body language, facial expression, and tone of voice very tender and loving as she carefully sat down on the bed beside Alex's limp body and gently scooped her sobbing wife into her arms for a well-deserved cuddle. As usual, Alex had accepted her punishment like a champ and Olivia was very proud. It had been a long, very hard paddling and little miss Alexandra Justine had certainly learned her lesson. Alex curled up on Olivia's lap and laid her head on her shoulder, clinging to her for dear life. Making certain to keep Alex's sore, red bottom off the rough material of her jeans, the brunette detective cuddled Alex close to her heart and began to slowly rock her, stroking her long blonde hair and cooing loving words in her ear, assuring Alex that her punishment was over and forgiven, that she was a very good girl, and that she was loved and cherished unconditionally. Olivia cuddled and rocked Alex for what felt like hours, soothing her with tender kisses and sweet words until Alex's heavy sobs eventually died down to sniffles. Alex's baby blue eyes began to droop and finally closed, her body growing heavy in Olivia's strong arms as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Even after Alex fell asleep, Olivia continued to cuddle her for several long minutes until she felt safe leaving her alone. Moving slowly and carefully, Olivia tucked Alex into bed under a light sheet, kissed her sweet face one more time, and with one last adoring look, tip-toed out of the room to allow the pretty blonde to rest properly and recover from her punishment. Olivia was absentmindedly flipping through a magazine when suddenly there was a knock at the door and she ran to answer it before whoever was on the other side could wake Alex up.

"Amanda!" Olivia smiled at her friend and colleague, stepping aside to allow her access into the apartment.

"Hey, Liv. Do you have alcohol?" Amanda looked frazzled.

"Uh, check the fridge. We might be out. Trouble in paradise?" Olivia knew that there could only be one reason that Amanda would show up at her door at this random time of day unannounced.

"Am I really getting that predictable? I swear I love that woman to death, but half the time I just feel like strangling her with my bare hands." Amanda rummaged around until she emerged with the last can of beer.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that. I'd have to arrest you and fire you." Olivia chuckled as the two friends sat down on the couch.

"Totally worth it. No, seriously, I'm at the end of my rope. Casey refuses to listen to reason, she's bratty and impulsive, she's disrespectful, she doesn't take care of herself. Today I asked her for the third time this week to please gather up all of her receipts and give them to me so I could balance the check book. She flat out told me 'no' and told me to go screw myself, which leads me to believe that either she's not keeping her receipts like she knows she's supposed to, or she's spending way too much and doesn't want me to find out. Either way spells trouble."

"Are you fishing for advice or are you just venting?"

"Both. You and Alex seem to have such a strong, healthy relationship. I don't think I've ever even seen you guys raise your voices to each other!" Amanda exclaimed.

"You're right, we don't do that. Our relationship is important to us and we work on it every single day. Keep your voice down, though. Alex is sleeping." Olivia warned.

"No, Alex is right here." Alex appeared from down the hall looking slightly disheveled, having woken up from her nap and hearing voices in her house. She had changed into a loose pair of shorts made of soft material that wouldn't irritate her tender skin. The pretty blonde yawned tiredly as she walked over to where the two other women sat and, without a hint of embarrassment or hesitation, crawled into Olivia's lap to be held. Neither Alex nor Olivia were shy about displays of affection.

"Hi, angel. Did we wake you up?" Olivia cooed, momentarily ignoring Amanda and focusing all of her attention on her beloved Alex, welcoming her pretty blonde wife onto her lap with open arms and once again cuddling her close to her heart.

"Yeah, but I can finish my nap later. Hi, Amanda." Alex greeted her wife's colleague, snuggling into Olivia's arms.

"Hey, Alex. You okay?" Amanda asked with concern, noting that Alex's baby blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"I'm okay. I got paddled, so I'm sore and kinda tired." Alex stated honestly.

"Can I ask what happened?" Amanda inquired hesitantly, not wanting to make either of her friends uncomfortable, and knowing that Olivia would tear her apart if it sounded like she was attacking Alex in any way. Olivia was extremely protective.

Alex looked up at Olivia and received a tender kiss to her temple.

"It's up to you, sweetheart. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Olivia assured her kindly. The rule had always been that once a spanking was over, everything was forgiven and the misbehavior was never to be brought up again unless Alex herself wanted to talk about it.

"I just really needed an attitude adjustment. I mouthed off one too many times." Alex admitted with a light blush, smiling when Olivia kissed her again, silently reassuring her that it was forgiven and forgotten.

"And is this like an every day kind of thing?"

"No, of course not. It is more of a once every few months kind of thing. In the beginning, I think Alex probably earned a good spanking about once a week, mostly because she just wasn't used to being held accountable for herself and felt the need to test the waters. Over the years, she's proven herself able to keep clean for longer periods of time. Today's spanking was the first in about three and a half months. Domestic Discipline isn't for everybody, but if you're looking for my advice on what to do about Casey, you know what my recommendation is. It certainly isn't my favorite thing to do, but it works for us and sometimes it is just necessary." Olivia continued to cuddle Alex on her lap as she spoke.

"What's the difference between Domestic Discipline and being controlling? I don't want Casey to feel like I view her as a child or as somehow lesser than me."

"The difference is consent. Domestic Discipline should _always_ be consensual, otherwise you cross the line from discipline into abuse. Alex has consented to submit to my authority, and if the day ever comes when she is no longer at peace with that policy, then all she has to do is say so."

"The consent is really important. Unless I am in the court room, I am a naturally submissive person, but Liv doesn't just take submission from me, I give it to her, and Liv doesn't just arbitrarily spank me for every little thing. There is a list of specific rules. There are five big ones: dishonesty, disrespect, disobedience, irresponsibility, and dangerous, which doesn't sound like a lot, but they cover a lot of territory. I know that if I lie, am disrespectful to Liv or anyone else, disobey a direct order, am irresponsible with our finances, or unnecessarily put my life in danger, the consequence is a hard spanking. I don't get spanked for things like losing a case at work or making an honest mistake like burning dinner. Liv doesn't want to control me, she wants to help me be the best version of myself that I can be." Alex piped up from her spot on Olivia's lap.

"How do you know you won't hurt her?"

"Well, we use the word 'harm', we don't use the word 'hurt'. Spankings _do_ hurt, they are supposed to or they don't do any good, so in a way I _am_ hurting her. The difference is that I am not _harming_ her. A proper spanking and a flat out beating are two completely different things. A spanking should never leave psychological or emotional damage, and depending on the severity, the physical effects should be gone within a day or two at the very most. The paddling Alex got today was fairly severe, so she will definitely be sore for the rest of today and probably most of tomorrow, but come Monday morning she will be perfectly fine to sit at her desk. Tomorrow morning I'll give her some arnica cream and that will help the healing process along more quickly."

Alex squeaked in surprise when Olivia suddenly flipped her across her lap, but instantly relaxed when she realized that Olivia was just giving Amanda a visual aid. Olivia pulled Alex's shorts to just below her bottom, making certain to keep Alex's modesty where it belonged.

"This is what a proper spanking looks like when you're done. Red and sore, but not bleeding or overly bruised. I try really hard not to bruise Alex at all, but depending on what implement you are using a little bit of bruising is inevitable. You can see one light bruise over here that will be gone by morning. When you spank, no matter if it's a handspanking or a paddling or whatever, there are three very specific areas that can be used, the fullness of the cheeks, the sit-spots, and the thighs. I generally don't use the thighs unless Alex isn't submitting properly, then I have to get strict. Depending on the size of the person, you have plenty of area to work with. Alex is small and thin, so I know that her prime spanking area is from here to here. You _never_, _ever_ strike the tailbone or lower back, and if you're using something whippy like a belt or a strap, you have to be careful that the implement doesn't wrap around and strike the hip. And of course if the person is kicking a lot you have to be careful not to strike any delicate private areas, but Alex generally doesn't kick so we have never had that problem." Olivia finished her speech, righted Alex's shorts, and cuddled Alex on her lap again.

"You don't kick? I think I'd be kicking and screaming like crazy!" Amanda blurted in amazement. Alex smiled.

"It's just a combination of training and willpower. I'm a grown woman and Liv expects me to act like one when I have to get punished. I'm allowed to cry, and I always do because getting a spanking sucks, but I'm supposed to lie myself across her lap or across the bed calmly without fighting. It's impossible to stay completely still during a spanking, and Liv doesn't expect that from me, but I have to keep squirming at a dignified limit and I am not allowed to reach back to block the spanking. If I do, then that requires extra punishment to remind me not to reach back next time. When it starts to hurt, I usually cross my ankles so I am not tempted to kick. Going back to what Liv said about usually not spanking my thighs; I know that if I kick, I will get spanked on my thighs to remind me not to. It hurts more on my thighs than on my butt, so I try really hard not to make her have to spank me there."

"You as the Top get to decide what level of submission you want. My old partner didn't mind taking his wife over his knee literally kicking and screaming. I decided that I wanted to train Alex to be more compliant, which takes more work and more effort, but to us it's worth it. I don't ever want to put Alex's body in danger by accidentally hitting her hand or her lower back with something heavy like the paddle, so compliance is a must for us."

"And then afterwards it's just over?"

"Yep, completely forgiven and forgotten. Different people handle aftercare in different ways. Some people like being left alone to process what happened. Others might just get up and go on as if nothing happened. Alex generally needs to be reassured of her good standing in our house, so a good cuddle is always a must for her, which I don't mind at all. I love holding her for as long as she needs me to." Olivia smiled.

"If I wasn't so sore already, I'd let Liv show you how to spank properly, but in my condition I think I'd have to safe word out." Alex joked with a slight smirk. Olivia laughed.

"No need for that. You guys have given me a lot to think about. I'd better be getting home. Thanks for being so open after I just showed up at your door." Amanda stood up.

"Anytime. That's what friends are for." Olivia carefully helped Alex to her feet so she could see Amanda out.

Once Amanda left, Olivia sat back down on the couch and allowed Alex to crawl back into her lap, cuddling and rocking the pretty blonde, reaching down to lightly pat her spanked bottom. Olivia kissed Alex's temple and cooed in her ear.

"I'm so proud of you, princess. You were very brave and polite talking with Amanda so openly."

"I just hope we helped them, and I hope Casey doesn't have too much trouble sitting tomorrow."


End file.
